


Daughter of the Captain

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katie Rogers is the daughter of Steve Rogers, and has grown up in Shield Academies. Now that the adults have decided that it is time for the next generation to take over, she is given her own team, and with any new team comes an adjustment period for everyone.





	

"Captain we've found the package, but you're not going to like it," Hawkeye said.

“Try me.”

Steve walked over to where Hawkeye was, and he felt slight confusion when he saw a metal crib there. He then walked over, putting his hands on the railing and looking down in the crib. His eyes went wide when he saw the little baby down there, that looked up to him with big blue eyes. They examined each other for a moment, before the baby reached up cooing towards Steve. He smirked and plucked her out of the crib, giving her a finger to hold while she cooed and giggled. 

“Well now, who’s your Papa little one?” he asked. 

Iron Man then walked over to a computer, and typed in a few things before he looked to the Captain, “She’s your Cap.”

“Excuse me?”

“She’s your clone, well sort of, some of her genetics were merged with someone else's, but that donor isn’t listed. Explains why your clone is a she,” he explained, he then looked back to the screen. “She’s only five months old, no older than my boy.”

While Tony and steve continued to talk, Hawkeyes walked over to a cylinder vault, and pressed the button next to it to open it. He watched as the metal doors opened to see a black catsuit, along with a vibranium shield next to it. 

Steve walked over, the baby still in his arms and looked up at the suit, he then turned to Tony, “What were they doing with her?”

“Don’t know, files are too encrypted,” he replied, “but it's your call, do we take her or leave her?”

Steve looked down to the little baby in his arms, who smiled up at him. He smiled back, and ran his fingers over the small blonde hairs that were already growing there. He looked back up to Tony, “I’m gonna keep her, she’s too damn cute.”

-Sixteen Years Later-

“Katie, time to get up!” Steve called up the stairs.

She then walked down the stairs already dressed and ready for the day. Wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a blue v-neck shirt and black converse. Steve narrowed his eyes on top as turned around towards the cabinet grabbing two bowls, “Go change your shirt.”

“Dad, it’s just a v-neck, besides it's not like I have anything to show off,” she replied, grabbing the cereal. 

Steve reexamined her top, and let out a sigh. She was right, it didn’t even go that deep. He then opened up the fridge and grabbed the milk. He had been nervous for this day for weeks, this was the first time he was letting her go to public school, since the rest of the Avengers had convinced him that it would be better for her to try to have some semblance of a normal life after he had her attending a shield academy for almost all of her education. Even though he didn’t make her, or plan her for that matter, he loved her more than anything else. 

“Fine, but if one boy starts peaking you go put a sweatshirt on.”

Katie rolled her eyes, “Dad, it’s public school, not a biker bar.”

Steve then kissed her head, “I know hun, I’m just a little nervous. Now, is your suit packed?”

“Yep.”

“Do you have your shield?”

“Yep.”

“House key.”

“Yep.”

“How about your-”

“Dad, I have everything I need I promise.”

They then made their cereal in sync, and their traditional morning cereal was quiet as they ate in sync, and they didn’t speak again until they put their dishes in the sink. 

“I’m just worried, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I’ll be fine, besides Jake’s gonna be there, and he’s responsible, just like Tony,” Katie replied. 

Katie then walked to the dining table to pluck her backpack out of a chair, “That’s exactly what I’m worried about,” her father mumbled. 

The both turned towards the door as someone knocked on the wood. Katie then walked over to her father, “I love you daddy,” she said as she hugged him. 

“I love you too baby girl, now go work hard, and if I get a bad call we’re going back to monster island for training tonight,” he replied.

Katie smiled, “If you get a call from my teachers on the first day, than you should just send me to the planet where Ice Giants live.”

She then walked to the door where she saw one of her closest friends, Jacob Stark, or just Jake for short. He was slightly shorter than her, being that she was 6’1” and he was only a mere 5’11”. He resembled his father a lot, with his dark hair and eyes, but he did have a more muscular build than his father. 

“What’s up Kidsicle.”

Katie rolled her eyes with a smile as she closed the door behind her. They started to walk down the street, and Jake started to catch up Kaite socially, since he believed that her Shield academy fried her brain and removed all pop culture from her life, which was somewhat true. This was the first time Katie ever had a smartphone on her person outside of her room since Shield considered it contraband in classrooms. 

“Ugh why did he even send you to the geek squad anyways?” Jake asked. 

“He wanted me to be safe and have the best education possible,” she answered, 

“Alright one, you have super soldier serum up in them veins, and anyways my father is the smartest man on the planet. Totally could’ve learned a few things from him,” Jake replied, handing her a butterscotch. 

Katie raised a brow, “Why are you giving me this?”

“I thought you liked them,” he asked with a smirk to his face. “Since your dad keeps like forty in his fanny pack.”

“Dick,” she replied, tucking the treat in her pocket. “Anyways, at least my dad didn’t just throw me into shit like yours did.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve trained to fight for ten years straight, and my father has finally given me a shield, and you built a suit what, two months ago, and your dad let you fight on the spot.”

“That’s because my father believes in learning on the job, unlike that hover mom of yours.”

Before Kate could reply, an explosion happened, putting a hole in the wall of a nearby jewelry store. They watched as two men stepped out, The Wrecker and Pile Driver, both holding a sack of precious jewels. 

“Ugh, the wrecking crew, seriously?” he asked. 

Katie then dropped her back, and pulled a hand sized disk that had a white star surrounded in blue. She then pressed the star and threw it up, and watched as the vibranium layers expanded and turned into a shield that was the same size as her father. She then caught it and slipped it onto her arm. 

She looked to her side and saw that Jake already had his Metallo suit on. It was much like his father’s suit, but the color scheme was gold and black. 

“So what’s the plan?” she asked. 

“Hit them,” he replied lifting off of the ground in a hover, “really hard.”

He then took off towards them, making Katie sigh. She then charged, going for Wrecker while Jake went for Piledriver. As soon as she got close Wrecker swung his crowbar at her, but she shoulder rolled out of the way, and hit her shield into his knee. He let out a grunt in pain, and swung his free hand at her, but she flipped up, kicking him in the chin. She braced her landing with one hand and pushed herself up, so she could get to her feet. 

She then turned on her heel and launched her shield at him, hitting him between the eyes. She caught her shield and charged again, this time jumping up and the last thing Wrecker saw conscious was her fist. He then fell to the ground, and she turned when she heard metallic clapping. 

“Impressive Miss America, but I already had mine down.”

She then saw the small canister on the ground, “Cheater.”

“I prefer, ‘keeping my options open’,” he replied, winking under his helmet. 

“Let’s just get to school,” she replied, as the cops showed up and started to cuff the men. 

When they got to school Katie could feel on the eyes on her, but Jake just waved all the attention off, and showed her, her locker which was conveniently placed right next to his. He then handed her a schedule which coincidentally had them both in all the same classes.  She looked at her friend with a raised brow, “Jake, you didn’t happen to hack the school’s database did you?”

"Uh, yeah, you’re the only person who doesn’t talk to me because I’m rich.”

A boy then came over and looked Katie up and down before he looked to Jake, “This her?”

“Yep, Pete I’d like you to meet the one and only Miss America.”

The blonde then held out her hand, “Katelyn Rogers, but you can call me Katie.”

“Peter Parker,” he replied, shaking her hand. “So how long have you two known each other.”

“Too damn long,” Jake replied. 

Katie scolded him, as Peter asked his next question, “What’s it like being Captain America’s daughter?”

“Pain in the ass.”

“Jake. Shut it,” Katie said, and then looked to Pete. “Well juggling school, training and social life is tough, especially now I’ve got to add part time hero to the equation. It’s going to be a shit show.”

“I know right.”

Katie raised a brow, “The hell would you know? It’s not like you’re Spiderman or something.”

The brunette then gave her a smile.

“Goddamn it, can I have one normal friend?”

“Super powered is the new normal, babe, didn’t you hear?” a blonde haired boy asked as he walked over. 

“Watch out everybody, here’s comes smart ass Barton,” Jake said. 

“You mean Francis?”

The two brunettes started to snicker to each other, while Katie just sent a scowl their way, “Quit it, both of you.”

Jake gulped at her deep tone, and almost immediately stopped. Peter raised a brow, but stopped as well. 

“Practically a captain already,” said a red haired girl that walked behind Francis. 

Katie smiled, “Vera, Francis, it’s good to see you, but why are we all in the same place?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” replied a boy walking over, he had long black hair that flowed out of a brown hood. “It’s finally happening, the adults are finally mushing us together.”

“Well, it's nice to see you too sunshine,” Francis replied. “And besides not all of us, Cassie’s homeschooled. That’s why she’s so weird.”

Skarr gave him a greeting nod before he tucked his hands back into his sweatshirt. The group started to talk and catch up since it had been a year since they had all seen each other last. Until another boy approached, he was taller, easily 6’4”. His skin was darker, showing his obvious African heritage, while his hair was short cut and black. A grey v-neck shirt was slightly strained over his muscle body. When Katie spotted him she felt her cheeks heat up. 

Vera caught the look on her face, and followed her gaze to the boy who was walking over, she looked back to her and smirked, “I see you have a taste for high class men.”

She looked down to Vera, her cheeks now burning an even brighter red, “I-I wasn’t...I mean I was, but not like-”

“Hun, it’s okay, Cassie and I’ll take care of you.”

“What does that-”

“Hush hun, just go with it.”

“Uh...okay?”

The boy then was greeted by the boys first before he looked to Katie, “Miss Rogers, it is good to see you again.”

“Prince T’Chaka, it’s good to see you again,” she replied, “but please just Kaite.”

He gave her a soft smile, “As long as you just call me T’chaka.”

She smiled a small blush on her cheeks. 

The bell then rung and T’chaka opened up, “After you, Katie.”

“Thank you, T’chaka.”


End file.
